Deflating Shadow's Pride
by spykitty
Summary: A really random, stupid fanfic about my FAVE Sonic character ever and how he completely makes a fool of himself .
1. The Cherry Tree

A/N: Okay, I've decided that, since I know a lot about it (And I need a break from Naruto Fanfictions, and I'm sure some other people might be, too), I'd try my hand at a humorous Sonic fanfic… It's a try... and like I said, I'll only write it when I'm bored, so it could be long or short... and not very oftenly updated, too...

I DON'T own Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, or anyone else from those games/show.

**Chapter 1: The cherry tree**

Shadow POV

Okay… just don't look down… crap…

Stupid tree… Stupid fear of heights… Stupid everything!

GRAH! I'm a friggin' android! An ANDRIOD! HOW could I be afraid of heights!

It's all Sonic's fault…

Somehow…

Dunno how…

God, I get distracted easily…

"Hey, Shadow! That you up there?"

Oh, come ON! Not now!

"G-g-go away!" I yelled…

Stupid heights! They made me stutter… Great…

Now Pansy King is gonna know I'm afraid of heights…

"Hey, Shadow… you wouldn't happen to be _afraid_ up there, would you?"

God, that wasn't Sonic... No. God. No.

That was Knuckles…

Why me?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shadow is afraid of heights." Sonic teased.

"Kn-knock it o-off! I-I'm not a-afraid…"

God THAT sounded believable.

"Ju-just help m-me d-d-down!"

"Well, if you _weren't_ afraid of heights, you could get down yourself." Knuckles said.

"I-I d-don't care! Just g-get me down!"

"Admit you're afraid." Knuckles said.

"N-never!"

"Then I guess he's stuck up there." Sonic said. "Let's go Knuckles."

"Sure." Knuckles said back.

"FINE!"

I can't believe I'm gonna do this…

"I'm afraid of friggin' heights!" I yelled.

"Okay. We'll help you down." Sonic said.

"NO! We should leave him up there!" Knuckles said.

"W-when I get d-down t-there, I-I'm g-gonna KILL you Knuckles!" I yelled…

This means I'll probably be stuck up here…

How the heck did I even GET up here…?

Well, I guess that doesn't matter…

"I don't get it… you're gonna climb THAT high up in the tree to get him down when he could just jump down?" Knuckles yelled.

"Out of curiosity, if you're afraid of heights, how did you get so high in a tree?" Sonic asked…

It sounded like he was next to me…

And I probably look ridiculous clinging to a tree branch like this…

"Hey, Sonic, I could go get Rouge. She'd probably be able to get Shadow out of the tree quicker." Knuckles said.

"Depends. Are you gonna move, Shadow, or should we just get her?" Sonic asked.

Yeah, I look totally hopeless…

And, I'm probably not going to move anyway…

"Sure, why not…" I mutter.

"Fine." Sonic said and it sounded like he jumped down out of the tree.

LATER…

"Is this the tree?"

Finally, she's here…

And laughing at me…

Why's she laughing?

And why did I just ask myself that?

"Boy, Shadow you look pretty funny, clinging to that branch." Rouge said.

I hate her so much right now... but if I say that, she won't help me down…

"Ju-just get m-me d-down…"

"Fine. But you'll have to let go of the branch."

Yeah, she's right.

EVEN LATER, after Shadow was removed form the tree…

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Shadow… You're afraid of heights, huh?" Rouge teased.

"Ha ha ha. I forgot how to laugh."

"Today must have really taken a lot out of your pride." Sonic teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the tree we 'rescued' you from?" Knuckles said.

I slowly turned around and almost burst out laughing. The tree was a small cherry tree…

God, I'm embarrassed…

"Wow that is pretty pathetic." Amy said, appearing from virtually nowhere.

Now EVERYONE probably knows….

A/N: And that the ever-so-short first chapter.


	2. The Singing Event

A/N: Okay, bored again so I'm writing this again… I made this one up while watch WAY more MTV2 than a person should in their life… seriously, once you're sick for 3 days and you spend 2 full days watching MV2 and the other day sleeping, you know you need help… I don't own Shadow, Sonic, ect...

ANYWAY…

* * *

**Chapter 2: The "Singing Event"**

Yesterday was pretty fun…

With the fact that in exchange for leaving Sonic and Knuckles alive I got to chase Amy and Tails for no apparent reason…

At least until Rouge tripped me…

Not one of my better moments…

Anyway…

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I'm bored…

I mean…

God…

I don't think I've ever been this bored…

Let see…

I can go blow up Tails again!

Nah, that's boring…

And I pretty much killed him yesterday, so he can't run…

I could go annoy Knuckles…

Nah, he's mad at me as it is…

Geeze, there really IS nothing to do…

**…**

**…**

**…**

I guess I could watch TV or something…

(Turns on MTV2 (randomly) and "Coming Undone" by Korn (The coolest metal rock band to be named after a vegetable… not to mention probably the only one…) is on.)

'Keep holding on when  
my brain's ticking like a bomb  
guess the black thoughts have come  
again to get me  
sweet little words  
unlike nothing I have heard  
sing along mocking bird  
you don't affect me

that's right  
deliverance of my heart  
destroy  
need deliverance

wait  
I'm coming undone  
I'm late  
I'm coming undone  
too late  
I'm coming undone  
what loves so strong so delicate  
wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
and soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
what loves so strong so delicate

choke, choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
pity me in the end  
they're out to get me  
since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
and the sweet sugar gun  
does not protect me

that's right  
trigger between my eyes  
destroy  
make it quick now

wait-'

Wait… someone is… watching me…

And laughing…

People are laughing at me…

How'd they get in here…?

"Hey Shadow, I didn't know you sing!"

I'm gonna kill Sonic now…

"What are you doing here, Pansy King?"

"We were looking for you." Sonic said.

"Well, you found me."

"No duh. All we had to do was follow the singing but I'd NEVER expect to hear you sing… and I've known you for quite some time now." Rouge said.

Smart-aleck.

"I wasn't singing. I was watching MTV2."

"And singing." Knuckles silently added.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Rouge yelled, randomly standing behind me so I jumped at the sound.

I'll get her for that.

"You and Knuckles just can't seem to get along, huh?" Cream said, also randomly standing behind me, so I jumped again.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Followers of the Pansy King.

I'll get them all…

Soon…

But I wasn't singing.

"I was NOT singing."

"We all heard you. It's no use fighting."

"I. Was. **NOT.** Singing."

"Say what you want, but we all heard you. Tough luck." Rouge said.

"I'm gonna kill you Rouge."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Just because why?"

**…**

Smart-aleck.

**…**

"Just go away… all of you…"

They kept standing there. You've got to be flippin' kidding me!

"GET. THE. **HELL.** OUT. NOW."

They then got the message and left…

BUT, I shouldn't have done that without checking them…

Knuckles had recorded the whole singing event.

Crap.

Now EVERYONE probably knows…

* * *

A/N: And that's the chapter… Gosh, I've been so bored lately… 


	3. Andriods and Robots and School

A/N: I'm not going to answer reviews for this story, so I'm sorry… Too much work on the other stories. Also, I'm sure you know, I don't own Sonic and all related characters… If I did, Shadow would have killed Sonic by now, then disappeared and the show would belong to Knuckles and Tails.

The –blank-s are curse words. Anyway…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Androids and Robots (And school)**

NORMAL POV

"Okay, we'll start off with some math problems." Amy stated, walking over to the chalkboard. She wrote "2x5+586-(-58) +7". Knuckles fell out of his desk and into a fetal position, muttering something about "evil integers".

"Any questions?" Amy asked.

Shadow raised his hand.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"What the –blank- does this have to do with anything? Why the –blank- are we in a –blank- school!" Shadow yell/asked.

"Because. Sue the writer if it bothers you-" Amy began, and then Shadow stood up and headed for the door, "-AFTER class."

Shadow growled and muttered something nobody could hear.

"So, who wants to answer it?" Amy asked.

Rouge, Tails, Chris (random… (OO)), Sonic, Cream, and basically everyone BUT Shadow wanted to answer…

And Charmy had a spazisum then fell out of his seat while yelling "PICKMEPICKMEPICKMEPICKMEPI-(falls out of seat)"… and Knuckles was passed out for no apparent reason.

"Shadow, you answer." Amy said as a loud moan filled the room from the others.

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Shadow?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"HELLO?"

"… I can't…"

"What was that?"

"I. CAN'T. What part didn't you get?"

"The 'I can't' part." Tails muttered to Chris.

"TAILS! Go to the principal!" Amy yelled.

"Bu-bu-bu-but!" Tails shrieked.

"NOW!" Amy yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Tails yelled, running out the door.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT OLD!" Amy shrieked, throwing chalk, pens, pencils, erasers, etc. at Tails.

-5 minutes later-

"Shadow, are you gonna answer the problem?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow stated.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"I can't."

"Can't what."

"Do math."

"Cough, coubullgh coucrapgh, cough, cough." Someone 'coughed'.

"But you're a robot!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm not a –blank- robot, you moron! I'm an android! There's a –blank- difference!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, okay, geeze… you don't have to overreact-"

"OVERREACT!"

"Sonic, you should just shut up right now. Bob made this mistake once…" Rouge stated.

"Who's Bob?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly."

Sonic blinked hard twice then it clicked- Shadow is gonna kill him.

So, Sonic burst out the classroom door and ran for dear life, then jumped out of a window.

"He remembers we're on the 5th floor, right?" Tails asked.

"OHMYGOSH!" Amy yelled, running after Sonic.

"What's the difference between a robot and an android?" Knuckles asked, full recovered from the integer fit he had.

"Robots are programmed without a mind or heart. Androids are more life-like, only invincible, except for a few quirks." Rouge explained.

"That's a stupid thing to be mad about." Knuckles said.

Shadow threw a piece of paper at Knuckles who, once seeing it fell over muttering about the "evil integers" again.

-10 minutes later, Sonic and Amy still hadn't returned-

"Isn't there a law somewhere that says that if a teacher leaves a room/isn't in a room for 10 minutes, the class is dismissed?" Charmy asked.

"Works for me." Rouge said, leaving the room.

And everyone left.

**THE END! (Of this chapter!)**


End file.
